A method of this type is disclosed in DE 10 2006 015 145 A1. Producing a metal touch-and-close fastener provides the advantages of proven plastic-based touch-and-close fastener systems, as have become widely used for a plurality of applications, in those applications in which plastic touch-and-close fasteners cannot be used, for example due to the lack of temperature stability, overly low mechanical strength, and the like. In hooking elements of temperature-resistant metal alloys, for example high-grade steel, these metal touch-and-close fasteners can also be used in areas of application in which high thermal and mechanical loads occur. These fastening systems enable prompt and simple mounting of third parts without the need for additional holding devices and their actuation by special tools.
One major disadvantage of metal touch-and-close fastener systems isthat production of metal closure elements is complicated compared to plastic touch-and-close fasteners, is time-consuming, and is therefore expensive. Difficulties for producing a sufficient number of hooking elements involve making a large number of notches, for example by punching. After the punching, processes of shaping by bending must be carried out on each region of the pertinent carrier bordered by the notches to raise the hooking elements and to bring them into the hook shape suitable for hook engagement.